Talk:Ito Ito no Mi
Imunity to puppeteering That came into my mind after remembering Doflamingo's attempt to decapitate Crocodile (seriouslly, why did he even bother? you can't imbue haki in devil-fruit-generated objects/matter, anyway), and that makes me think: does it mean that any user of a devil fruit that grants him/her intangibility or allows he/she to break the body in pieces is immune to Doflamingo's puppeteerings? So would Buggy and Very Good escape his strings? I'm not implying they would win against Doflamingo, just that his devil fruit wouldnt be so usefull anymore and he would have to use his other skills. Ergotth (talk) 01:07, October 9, 2013 (UTC) What makes you say that "you can't imbue haki in devil-fruit-generated objects"? He does that with his strings to cut Smoker on Punk Hazard. And he didn't try to actually kill Crocodile, he wanted his attention and still hoped to ally with him. 12:32, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I don't think imbuing haki in devil-fruit generated objects should be a problem since essentially, if you consider the devil fruit as being one with your body, there shouldn't be any issues with imbuing haki on objects created via devil fruit abilities. Although Doffy might be the first person to demonstrate that. On a seperate note though, I do think that it would make sense for Doffy's puppeteering ability to not work on anyone with an intangible body, or even those that can break up like Buggy and Berry Good, since they can essentially just disperse and get out of it. That of course doesn't stop Doffy from just slicing them up with haki. Woohoot (talk) 23:42, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Goshikito We can clearly see on this panel that Sanji was severed in five different places. How did he recover from that attack? Can anyone please explain this? http://i1070.photobucket.com/albums/u487/Zori9/opchapter724sanji_zps2575dac7.jpg 05:17, October 10, 2013 (UTC)Zori The attack severed Sanji's clothing where it struck, not his body. 05:36, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, but I checked next few panels after the attack and his clothing did not look severed. 06:02, October 10, 2013 (UTC)Zori The second panel of page 8 has the clearest rip (on the left side of his torso), and the rips in his sleeves can be seen on page 17. Hopefully they'll all be clearer in the volume release. 06:54, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Marionette Is this name for the ability canon, because I read it is from a game, yet the name is officially used on the page. Shouldn't we wait for confirmation from the manga? 15:15, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Hothitsu Confirmed in the latest chapter to be called Parasite, also following the pun of having ito at the end when pronounced in Japanese. 10:22, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Hmm I had moved the marionette thing in the trivia section but somoeone moved it back on the attack list. I guess it will be worked out now that the real name was revealed. You can go ahaid and change it if you want. Paramecia or Logia? Seeing that Doflamingo has been decapitated but is still alive, it raises the question whether the Ito Ito no Mi is still to be considered a paramecia. True, there have been paramecia's that can survive decapitation, like Buggy's Bara Bara no Mi, and Brook in his current state thanks to the Yomi Yomi no Mi. Also strings wouldn't normally be considered a logia-class ability. But still, to survive after having your head cut off is mainly what one would consider a logia-type trait. (Shadoguardian (talk) 18:22, April 10, 2014 (UTC)) It's not a logia. What we have is correct. 19:49, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Birdcage Is Birdcage considered an attack? Hawkinz340 (talk) 07:53, April 23, 2014 (UTC) It's more of a technique... 09:04, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Den Den Mushis Is it safe to assume that the bird cage technique can block the reception of den den mushis? Anima40 (talk) 10:59, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Sombody should do the comparison with Faraday cage 18:22, April 23, 2014 (UTC)